


Synesthesia - Last horizon home

by Rimworld



Category: Original Work, RPG ! Based, Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimworld/pseuds/Rimworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dai un nome a quella chiazza d'inchiostro precipitata al suolo, smette di essere qualcosa.  Diventa qualcuno. Diventa più difficile da cedere, quando verrà il momento di spalancare la finestra e lasciarla andare.</p>
<p>Piove sulle rose di Neo – Parigi e Ian Thatcher non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal vetro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synesthesia - Last horizon home

 

 

Synesthesia

| Last horizon home |

 

 

{ Are there's a **s p a r k** in your centre that's piercing me in  
I got a night-time shudder and a lion within  
I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're _pulling me_ **i n** }

 

Il pugno lo coglie in quegli attimi cocenti di respiro mancato, rubati, che tanto spesso fregano. È un colpo sporco: arriva senz'altro preavviso che il piantarsi deciso di un passo sul cemento, il sibilo secco che traversa l'aria.

(Il ricordo a brandelli di Headache Tommy che gli sbotta di _muoversi, muovi il culo, Luz, ora!)_

Il dolore. Uno scoppio caldo. Acceca, piantando una martellata che gli trafigge le reni. Subito dopo, irradia. Scarica elettrica. Un cerchio di metallo acido sulla sua lingua. Gli gonfia la testa di un assordante, assordato _bianco._

Il cemento gli viene incontro in un barcollare ubriaco: in meno di un secondo, Rafael ci si ritrova accasciato. Pietruzze e polvere gli graffiano la guancia che preme a terra e tra le labbra gli sfugge un convulso di saliva amara, biliosa. Il suo stomaco ha appena perso un fondo. Ora è semplicemente un buco, scavato e nero. La nausea è una giostra e lui è bloccato su una maledetta tazza che gira. _Alzati._ Gira e gira attorno a quel buco così nero. Così affamato. _Alzati, alzati dannazione, non hai tempo –_

Non ha tempo, in questa partita. È questo il problema. La sua mano di carte costruisce gradini precari sotto i piedi. Un dieci: le nocche di indice e medio che Sadir ha sporto di proposito mentre lo colpiva, a rischio di spezzarsele, in modo da renderle maledette punte di diamante per la sua zona lombare. Un Jack: i passi riluttanti e il respiro affannoso del fratello, in avvicinamento – zoppica, Sadir. Pretende di stare bene quando ha ancora addosso l'odore dell'ospedale, al polso il bracciale identificativo da paziente del Nymphea.

_(Alzati, Rafael,_ nella sua memoria la voce di Mesmerize balugina fioca. Le sue mani morse dall'inverno sono fredde, la strinatura lasciata dal Nephilim sul suo fianco ribolle come liscivia sul bagnato. Il suo primo scontro armato. Lei è venuta a prenderlo da un angolo della strada. _Andiamo. Andiamo a rimetterti in sesto. Alzati. So che puoi farlo.)_

Una Queen: lo sporco sotto le sue unghie mentre raspa per terra, cercando un appiglio – uno qualunque, uno che gli permetta di dimenticare la certezza di avere acido di batteria nelle vene.

King. Sadir gli si siede addosso. Il suo peso non basta, da solo; ha bisogno di caricarlo in gravità per sfiatarlo. Per tenerlo giù e premergli un pugno serrato lì dove ha vibrato il colpo. Preme e spinge. Spinge e gira.

La scala di carte frana.

Rafael annaspa e si contorce. Il pulsare sordo di quell'epicentro torturato pretende di annientarlo dove si trova, schiacciato a terra come una farfalla in cui è stato conficcato uno spillone.

“Fer...mati – ” perfino parlare è un tormento. Oltre un refolo, la sua gola contratta dallo sforzo rifiuta di collaborare.

Sadir lo sente. Rafael lo sa, che lo sente: è che non vuole ascoltarlo. Non vuole sentire una sola parola da lui. Questo dice la manata che gli fa rintoccare la testa a terra, quando prova a scuotersi il Thatcher di dosso. Una voluta di rosso si stampa sull'asfalto, dove finisce a cozzare la fronte. Le parole nella testa dell'Errorista si rimescolano come tessere di Scrabble, frantumandosi in inconsistenza.

“Te la riempio di catrame fino a strozzartici, quella fottuta bocca, se non stai – zitto – ”

_Dios mio, perché._ Questa voce. La stessa che ha sentito usare agli Enforcerers durante le manifestazioni non autorizzate, la stessa di mille interrogatori, mille inseguimenti, mille minacce. Questa voce, in bocca a Sadir, suona giusta, quando non è nato per questo.

“ _Hermano_ – ”

“Zitto!”

_Zitto e combatti, Luz. Un uomo a terra è un uomo morto._ Di nuovo Headache Tommy. Chi l'abbia promosso a sua personale coscienza, Rafael non lo sa.

È il suo corpo a decidere di averne avuto abbastanza. Nel profondo. Come una scintilla che volteggia su una polla di benzina, accendendola di colpo: quello che una vita negli slums gli ha insegnato a temere, lo combatte con tutte le sue forze.

Quando Sadir gli afferra una spalla per girarlo supino, va. Uno scatto del braccio accompagna la torsione obbligata – e la sua mano sinistra incontra di taglio l'apertura nella guardia del fratello, sotto le fluttuanti rinsaldate da poco. Colpisce ad istinto, per paura, dove sa che è vulnerabile. _( Non fermarti )_.

Sadir molla la presa, il fiato troncato da una fitta di dolore, un lampo di sofferenza tradita a sgranargli gli occhi. _( Non pensare )_. Ma è ancora troppo vicino, troppo – se non lo ferma gli sbatterà di nuovo la testa sul cemento, lo farà _adesso_. _(Muoviti)_.

Rafael stacca la schiena da terra con un guizzo di reni. Mani allo scollo della maglietta del fratello, strozzando sul nascere la sua imprecazione. Gli avvinghia le ginocchia ai fianchi, un dito sotto le costole, incrocia le caviglie sulla sua schiena. Strizza verso l'alto, premiato da un risucchio sordo di fiato che viene a mancare. Poi calcia via, forte, un avversario che sta annaspando e tossendo.

Calcia, ed è libero di guardare il disastro che ha combinato.

“Dio santo, Sadir...”

Un ruzzolone più in là. Non c'è nulla di comico nel modo in cui Sadir rotola e si accartoccia. Pugni serrati. Mascella serrata. Pur di non chiudere gli occhi, in balia di quel fiotto di dolore, si proibisce di rimanere a terra troppo a lungo.

“Figlio di puttana – ”

“Se solo mi ascoltassi, cazzo, è colpa tua!” Per quanto si sforzi, la sua voce non vuole saperne di obbedirgli. Rafael si sente una pietra incastrata appena sotto lo sterno. Trarsi a sedere gli costa una staffilata tale da grattargli la gola di un'ondata acida. Striscia, allora. Striscia indietro. È un martoriarsi di gomiti e di fitte, e necessità di continuare a parlare. Comprare tempo. “Perché non vuoi che ti spieghi?!”

“Non c'è niente da spiegare!” In piedi, suo fratello è più terrificante di uno Zorn. Curvato da un fastidio che accusa nonostante la rabbia, si tira di nuovo su. Lo punta. Gli viene incontro. Implacabile. “Lo vedo da me. Sono stato così – così stupido – avrei dovuto distruggerti quella maledetta sera all'Undertale, a nessuno sarebbe importato. Falso. Schifoso falso bugiardo. Fin dal primo momento non hai fatto altro che raccontare palle, una più grossa dell'altra. Ora basta. Basta!”

Muro. Sia maledetto il cemento crudo contro cui rintocca le spalle. Rafael appiattisce le scapole sulle punte grezze d'intonaco, coperte di smog. Sono il suo unico puntello per sollevarsi da quella posizione indifesa, e graffiano. Graffiano come se non bastassero le parole del Thatcher, a bruciarlo vivo.

“Non ho mentito. Sadir, te lo giuro. M'importa di te.”

“Certo. Hai solo tralasciato di dire a me e Nika che sei un _fottuto Errorista_. Un dettaglio del tutto dimenticabile, no? Era a lei che volevi arrivare?”

“Lascia Nika fuori da tutto questo.” Fosse così facile tenerla alla larga da questo casino, quando è tutto sbocciato attorno a lei. Quando è un'altra figurina di cristallo che questi giorni stanno mandando in pezzi – come vanno in pezzi le certezze di suo fratello. Che lui sia partecipe o meno, loro non aspettano.   
Non aspetta, Sadir, girandogli attorno.

“Chi ti ha mandato da lei?”, incalza, “Edge? Qualche altro coglione della sua cricca? Magari sei tu lo stronzo che le ha rimescolato la memoria. Come hai fatto con me.”

Non c'è modo di ragionare con il Thatcher. Al suo posto Rue lo starebbe gonfiando di botte, fosse anche solo per costringerlo ad aprire le orecchie. Già, Rue riuscirebbe egregiamente a mettere se stessa prima della faccia incazzata o dell'orgoglio ferito di Sadir, come fa con tutti.

_Rue l'ha mandato qui. Ha avuto una parte in questo._

Rafael sa di poter continuare a tenere alla larga la violenza con cui l'altro gli viene incontro, come sa che qualcosa del genere non sarebbe battersi. Non davvero. Non con lo sguardo di Sadir che lo punta di continuo. Ciò che vede in quegli occhi gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco. Disprezzo. Rabbia ferita. Solitudine. Una frana di fiducia tradita che pesa, rotola, sfracella. Accusa.   
_Sei come tutti gli altri. Tutti quelli che passano nella mia vita e ne vogliono un pezzo, che a me interessi condividerla o no. Peggio. Ti sei spinto troppo oltre._

No, suo fratello non lo ascolterà. È un falò stipato di troppa legna. Troppe lingue di vento sono scese a frustarlo, spingerlo, aizzarlo. Più si avvicinano, più la sua rabbia si gonfia di veleno. Una nube tossica che, tuttavia, si muove su un percorso decifrabile.

Una sola scintilla potrebbe far deflagrare tutto quel combustibile; farlo avvampare, o soffocare in un inutile tentativo.

Rafael smette di cercare una via di fuga, cercando un respiro pieno per schiarirsi i pensieri.

_Basta scappare._

“Che cos'hai fatto alla mia testa? _Chi cazzo sei davvero?_ ”

“Mi ascolteresti, se te lo dicessi?” Il Flamer si accende di vita quiescente. Il tondo che occupa il centro del guanto riluce, dapprima azzurro come la fiamma che arde bassa, poi di un aggressivo, mordace arancione. “O vuoi solo un pretesto per gonfiarmi di botte?”

Saltare a piè pari la negazione sembra scuotere Sadir fino alle ossa, gli strappa un altro strato di razionalità. Cerca di imprigionarlo lì, contro quel muro, con uno scatto che portato a fondo farebbe rimbalzare la nuca dell'Errorista, gli intorpidirebbe i sensi.

Rafael schiva il suo affondo repentino e lo ricaccia indietro, sbilanciandolo nello scambio di posizione. Ne esce libero, con il solo guadagno di graffi tanto superficiali da stentare a buttare sangue.

“Non ti avvicinerai a lei. Non te lo lascerò fare. Non m'importa cosa vuoi farmi credere – ” Sadir quasi scivola su una polla oleosa e sporca, mal abituato al clima viscido dei bassifondi. Il fiato ha preso un eco raschiante nella sua gola, il sudore freddo gli ha imperlato la fronte fino a infradiciargli i ricci sfatti. Ha l'aria di poter rimettere da un momento all'altro, è solo l'intento combattivo a tenerlo in piedi. Quasi erratico, dietro quella pressione che lo porta a barcollare. Sgraziato e brutale per un corpo abituato a finezza, equilibrio e precisione. “Mi hai usato. Per tutto questo tempo volevi solo arrivare a Nika. Volevi lei. Ma ti è andata male.”

_Vi voglio entrambi._ Tra i suoi pensieri, ruggisce l'impeto di ammettere la verità. Di stamparla a chiare lettere nel cielo rannuvolato, pronto a stemperarsi in un'estate umida e calda.

Li vuole entrambi nella sua vita. Il ragazzino dagli occhi solenni e l'aria riflessiva, sempre arruffato, che ha conosciuto all'orfanotrofio – che si è fatto uomo lontano da lui. La ragazza con il mare del nord nell'anima: mai abbastanza freddo da sconfinare nell'insensibilità – e come tale, capace di insegnargli che non solo il sangue lega. Rafael li vuole entrambi e ha dovuto decidere.  
 _Deve_ decidere.

Ora.

“È vero.”

Sadir si paralizza, le narici dilatate da un respiro gelato. La schiena rigida, le spalle tese. Quella certezza, confermata, lo acceca. _Ecco. Il cherosene. Il primo crepitio._

Potrà essere diventato un perfetto estraneo, ma Rafael non ha mai sbagliato nel giudicare la potenza di un'esplosione. Lo guarda negli occhi, ergendosi dritto.

“È vero,” ripete. Sillaba. “Sono venuto per lei. Per portarla via. Vuoi proteggerla? Fermami. Adesso. _Vieni a prendermi_.”

 

Si muovono insieme. E insieme si incrociano, come uno solo, nello scoppio del Flamer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.

 

{ From the trapped _past,_ now with nowhere to go  
I will braid the voices that follow me around  
At the **e** dge of the repeating times  
I surrender myself, _fate_ abound }

 

Il principio assomiglia alla fine. Senza sopra e senza sotto. Senza tangibile dimensione, se non una sfumatura rovente di metallo scaldato. Isole e tasselli. Mosaici di un tuffo privo di fondo, un trip nato da un sogno ad occhi aperti.

Sa di caduta, e in quegli istanti tutto ciò che Sadir prova è paura. Esiste nella consapevolezza che non ci sono appigli, una folle assenza di sicurezza. Sta cadendo. _Cade_. È perduto.

_Salta,_ la voce di Rafael, così vicina che – avesse un orecchio concreto – direbbe che sta parlando in un bisbiglio complice. Tanto personale da superare il fischio dell'aria, il muto aprirsi di un grido che la pressione gli trattiene in gola.

“Sei impazzito?!”

_Stai precipitando, Sadir. Stai cambiando. Questa città ha il terrore di finire a capofitto in un abisso profondo: non fare il suo stesso errore. Non esitare._

_Il volo, lo impari soltanto una volta nel vuoto._

Capovolto. Questa picchiata sembra durare per sempre, lo attira altrove. Più forte del calcio che l'ha spedito giù dal crinale. Più forte della repulsione per un'altra invasione del suo SenSen.

“Ti odio! Che cosa stai facendo?! Smettila!”

_Ti mostro la verità._ È ovunque. Rafael è un'unica corda sonora, pizzicata dall'urgenza. _Salta._

“Non voglio – ”

_Adesso!_

Senz'altra scelta, Sadir obbedisce. Non occorre altro che volerlo. Acconsentire ad uno scambio che lo trascina ad atterrare altrove.

“Dove?”

_Nella mia memoria, hermanito. Nell'unico posto sicuro che posso offrirti davvero._

La scenografia divampa tra i pixel.

Non c'è _**s**_ oggetto: entrambi sono solo spettatori, piovuti nello stesso corpo.

 

 

Unlocking required.

Lock removed.

Waiting for Firewall response...

Opening memory cluster.

Sinchronizing...

 

**[ Fragmento A. Primero encuentro. Enero. Hace 14.5 a** **ños** **]**

  
Il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi cigola, tanto è pulito. Niente a che vedere con il linoleum dei corridoi, su cui ci si può buttare in scivolata con i giusti calzini: questo è marmo, deve ricordare a se stesso. Ha anche un nome appropriato. _Perfido? No, no. Profido. Porfido. Qualcosa del genere._ Sta di fatto – si **a** ggiusta il bordo arricciato della felpa – che a piantarci il sedere fa piuttosto male, come ha imparato da sé. Non vale la pena di rischiare.

“Allora?”

L'espressione di Ulysses non tradisce niente. _È bravo il vecchio, sa benissimo quando è il momento di fare le facce cattive e quando piuttosto evitarle._ Al microbino che ha fatto sedere sulla scrivania, l'uomo porge solo una mano ben aperta e uno sguardo d'attesa tutt'altro che impressionato.

Di solito gli basta ripetere le cose una volta sola, ma il bambino nuovo è di legno: ha fatto sparire le dita nelle maniche e si è cacciato queste ultime, ciondolanti, sotto le ascelle. Tutto pur di non farsele esaminare.

“Chandresh. Sto aspettando.”

Un'occhiata diffidente. Il microbo non molla, tirando su col naso. Scuote la testolina, stringendo i piedi uno contro l'altro finché le scarpe da ginnastica con gli strap non scivolano suola contro suola, quasi sbilanciandolo giù dal ripiano.

_**S**_ buffa, scocciato da tanta indisponenza nei confronti del direttore. Quello è un primato che spetta a _**l**_ ui.

“Guarda che se non le disinfetti ti verranno delle croste spesse due centimetri. Si impiglieranno ovunque e ti appiccicherai al lenzuolo,” si intromette. “E te lo dico per esperienza.”

Invece di essergli grato, il bambino serra immediatamente un broncio torvo e concentrato, il visetto scuro che si raddensa di rughette di sforzo. _Sciocco ranocchietto._ È piccolo all'inverosimile, specie infagottato in quel maglione. Tutto ginocchia sbucciate, membra sottili e una testa di ricci che non finisce più, eppure ha un carattere fuori proporzione per un corpiciattolo scrauso come quello che si è trovato.

_Chissà. Magari più nanerottoli sono, più sono vicini all'Inferno._

_**L**_ uine sa qualcosa in merito – è cresciuto decentemente solo durante l'ultima estate, e per fortuna: altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovato a guardare questo folletto dell'accidente negli occhi, e tanti saluti alla reputazione.

“Rafael, lascialo in pace,” il tono basso di Ulysses è sprofondato di un'ottava autoritaria. “Grazie per l'interessamento, ma hai già fatto abbastanza guai per oggi.”

“Ehi! Non è mica colpa mia se lui non ci voleva venire, in ufficio!”

“Sì. Me l'hai già detto cinque volte.”

“Si è buttato per terra a peso morto e ho dovuto trascinarlo. Per i piedi. ”

“Grazie.”

Lapidaria, la parola finale spetta all'adulto, con tutta la calma di cui si fregia. È la voce da _ora – smettila – o – sei – nei – guai,_ quella che **_l_** o fa ammutolire ancora adesso, pur con la stizza di essere stato interrotto a indignarlo.

“Va bene, arrangiati!”, **_b_** orbotta, incrociando le braccia sul petto esile. “Fatti pure mordere, tanto quello è un piccolo pirañha...”

Ulysses non degna di attenzione quell'ammonimento. Scuote la scatoletta di cerotti che ha nella destra, la sinistra ancora tesa verso l'ostinazione corrucciata dell'altro bambino.

“Mi dai la mano, Chandresh, per favore?”

Chandresh si strizza tutto su se stesso, le spalle curve, tirando i talloni sulla scrivania.

“Poi me la mangi via,” è un mugugno timido, colorato da un accento che _**l**_ ui non ha mai sentito in vita sua. Profuma di lontananza, come tutto in questo bambino.

“Ma allora parli!” _**S**_ alta su, dimenticandosi di essere ancora arrabbiato. “Mi hai fatto fare i salti mortali per capirti a gesti, e parli?!”

“Rafael...”

“Ma lui _parla_ , papà! Parla sul serio!! _Me hizo creer que era est_ _ú_ _pido_! In effetti lo sei, eh, potevi anche dirlo subito, sai!”

Il più piccolo gonfia le guance con tutta la dignità offesa di sette anni mal portati, e per tutta risposta si gira dall'altra parte.

“Lui non mi piace,” confida ad Ulysses. “Grida sempre.”

“Ehi!!”

“Non sempre,” celia il direttore, acchiappando finalmente una delle maniche. Non se la prende a male nel trovarsi a srotolarla, per rincorrere la manina che si ritrae indietro come un topolino in un tunnel, né nel risolversi a sfilare il maglione al bambino, tagliando il problema alla radice. “Rafael non sa bene quando usare la voce _da casa_ e quando interrompere _la voce da giardino_ , ma ci sta lavorando. Tu, invece, devi parlare un po' più forte. Ti si sente appena appena.”

“Più forte?”

“Sì.”

“Mhhn.” Solenni occhi viola scrutano l'uomo di sottecchi. Chandresh si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, poco convinto, le braccia testardamente rattrappite contro i fianchi. Non si lamenta nemmeno urtando le nocche ammaccate sulla maglietta – un bruciore che _**l**_ ui può indovinare, e che lo _**l**_ ascia spiazzato per l'assenza di reazioni evidenti.

“Non...ti fa male?”

Lo sguardo viola fugge su di lui, repentino, allargato da un filo di paura.

“No.” La risposta è di un precipitoso quasi buffo, considerata la reticenza del bambino. _Quasi_. Quella smorfia che gli si ritorce sul faccino dice il contrario. Chandresh si sforza di non tradirla, ma un movimento troppo brusco gli fa venire gli occhi lucidi. Tira di nuovo su col naso.

“Ma se sanguini, pure. Ti sei macchiato tutta la maglia, _mira_ che schifo. Poi la dobbiamo mettere nell'acqua fredda. Fammi vedere, dai.”

“No!”

_**S**_ ospira. Non è la prima volta che ha a che fare con un piccolo ostinato, e non sarà l'ultima. Tutto sommato, per i suoi nove anni, si ritiene piuttosto esperto a tenerli a bada. A parte qualche imprevisto. Errori di percorso per affinare la tecnica. Che saranno mai?

“Non te la mangio, la mano,” _**a**_ ssicura, infilandosi nello spazio tra il bambino e Ulysses. La presenza del direttore alle sue spalle è rassicurante. “Croce sul cuore.”

Le sopracciglia di Chandresh si sollevano fin quasi a sparire vero l'attaccatura dei capelli, spiazzate.

“Che cos'è?”

“Croce sul cuore? Vuol dire che prometto, e se poi non faccio come ho detto mi diventa nera la lingua, rinsecchisce e cade.”

“ _Rafael_.”

“Che c'è? È vero, cosa credi? Hai presente quella scemetta di Claire? Ecco, lei racconta balle dalla mattina alla sera, e –”

Ulysses sospira, pesante, posandogli le mani sulle spalle. La stretta delle sue dita rovinate, pur burbera, è un incoraggiamento.

“Rafa è bravo a mettere i cerotti. Vuoi che ci pensi lui?”

Chandresh torna a mordicchiarsi le labbra, studiandolo con attenzione.

“Rafa,” ripete, assaggiando il suo nome. Pian piano, preso da quell'indagine, ritorna a sedere dritto. “Raaa – fa.” Tamburella i talloni sul legno della scrivania. “E non mi urli?”

“Ma per favore. Se ti urlo addosso voli via, sei tutto pelle e ossa. Magari dopo che hai fatto merenda, così pesi di più, mhn? Se non fai il bravo. Ma adesso no.”

La parola merenda sembra sortire più effetto della sua rassicurazione.

“Si mangia?”

“Sì. E siamo in ritardo, quindi facciamo presto, ok, Chanda?” Non _**s**_ a come gli esca, quel nomignolo. Ce l'ha lì, sulla punta della lingua. A rendere più familiare un nome troppo lungo per un ranocchietto così piccolo. _Chanda._ Decisamente meglio. _**A**_ cciuffa la scatoletta. “Che cerotto vuoi?”

“Blu!”

“Come si dice?”

“Peffavore, Rafa.”

_Eh. Quasi. Ci possiamo lavorare._

 

Memory Fragmento A: completed.

Proceed to next memory...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2.

 

{ We must _not look_ at goblin men, **  
**We must not buy their fruits: **  
**Who knows upon what **s** oil they fed **  
**Their hungry _thirsty_ roots?}

 

Cadere. Di nuovo. L'informe vuoto, scopre Sadir nell'essere scagliato di nuovo via da quanto ha appena visto, non è poi così _vuoto_. Nell'inconsistenza riesce ad intuire striature di colore. Abbagli di luce. Giochi di riflessi, elusivi e ambigui. Fluttuano, come i colori in un episodio di sinestesia, e ne è parte tanto quanto è parte di un altrove – fisico, concreto – in cui sa di essere con la faccia al muro e la mano di Rafael aperta sulla nuca. Muscoli sciolti, acqua ghiacciata nelle vene.

Non vede più di quanto l'Errosista gli permetta di scoprire.

“Che cos'era?”

_Un punto di vista, il mio. Lascia perdere la prospettiva, Sadir. Il bambino. L'hai visto bene? L'hai guardato in faccia?_

L'urgenza altrui, per la recluta, assume un raggiato arancione, simile a quello di un sole. Troppo caldo e troppo spesso, come quello che talvolta i bambini disegnano in un angolo del foglio. Lì, glorioso e imperante.

“Smettila di giocare! Smettila di – di – riempirmi la testa – sono – stronzate. Tutte stronzate. Mi stai facendo vedere quello che vuoi, nient'altro!”

_Non sono stato io a darti quei ricordi, alla Rotonda. Sei venuto da me, di tua spontanea iniziativa, convinto che avessi una parte nella tua confusione. Eppure io non c'ero. Non mi sono mai avvicinato al tuo SenSen, nemmeno all'Undertale. Se temi che siano tutte illusioni, perché mi hai cercato?_

“Perché...ti ho visto. Eri – in un ricordo di quel Leaper. Prima dell'Undertale. Prima ancora di Parc Monceau. Qualcosa l'hai fatto. Devi averlo fatto.”

_Beh, in effetti ti ho sempre tenuto da parte i cerotti blu, da quel giorno in poi. Per quando sarebbero serviti._

La caduta cambia. Accenna ad un volo che prende nuovamente velocità, dovunque Rafael voglia portarlo stavolta.

_Sono il tuo appiglio, Sadir._

_Cercali._

 

Forwarding jump.

Initiating pass sequence.  
Pass sequence successful. Initiating related search...

Opening memory cluster.

**Sinchronizing...**

 

**  
[ Fragmento B. Avistamiento Fantasma. Junio. Hace 7 a ños]**

 

C'è una macchia sul vetro.

L'altro giorno ci aveva _**v**_ isto dentro un mare di vorticante sabbia, sferzata da un tifone in corso. Ieri, un'onda che nell'arricciarsi sembra quasi la chioma di una donna, tutta creste e spuma. Oggi è un globo, un punto cieco. Il fondo di un pozzo che attira il suo sguardo da ogni angolazione.

Di tanto in tanto il _**s**_ uo sguardo si allarga, vagando sull'immagine riflessa dalla finestra. Un volto dalla pelle di zucchero bruciato, con zigomi slanciati dalla perdita delle curve più morbide e rotonde dell'infanzia. Spalle ispessite da una crescita vertiginosa, improvvisa – ha quasi raggiunto Ulysses, con questa. Capelli fulvi, increspati dalle ventate umide che arrivano dal canale dello slum là sotto.

_**P**_ rende le distanze osservandosi, cercando di cogliere ogni dettaglio cangiante di fattezze destinate a svanire in pochi anni di adolescenza, ma per quanto si sforzi di concentrarsi sull'immagine d'insieme è sempre la macchia a vincere. A chiamarlo indietro, sovrapposta al suo occhio sinistro. Disegna un'orbita accecata. Come un buco di pallottola, come una bruciatura.

Oggi, non _**r**_ iesce a guardarla senza pensare che questa è una giornata più storta di altre.

“Ehi,” _**s**_ aluta, quando un'ombra si allunga nel riflesso. “Ce ne hai messo di tempo.”

“Ho fatto il giro più lungo. Non volevo ci seguissero.”

Chandresh salta giù dalle scatole ammonticchiate al chiudere uno degli angoli della piazza, nient'altro che una serie di sagome sfocate sul vetro.

Per guardarlo bene, _**d**_ eve girarsi. _In realtà è arrivato prima di quanto mi aspettassi,_ si ritrova a _**p**_ ensare _._ E ancora. _Se glielo dicessi risponderebbe che lo sa._

“Ci mancherebbe solo quello,” _**m**_ ormora, invece, tirando un calcio ad una lattina mezza accartocciata. La latta rimbalza sul muro, spargendo gocce incolori di una bibita rimasta a imputridire sotto il sole. “Coronamento perfetto di un pomeriggio del cazzo.”

Chanda lo raggiunge con uno sbuffo. Ha abbandonato l'accento e perso clamorosamente la timidezza: le imprecazioni lo divertono, per quanto da lui si sentano di raro.

“Puoi tornare, se vuoi. Se ne sono andati. Ulysses li ha accompagnati a parlare altrove.”

“Frega niente.”

“Sicuro?”

“Non mi va.”

“Allora ho fatto bene a grattare qualcosa in cucina.” Senza insistere, Chandresh si sfila dalla spalla lo zainetto. In un giro di zip, _**s**_ i vede consegnare una bottiglietta di metallo, trasudante condensa. “Tè freddo. Per l'umore. Tra il caldo e l'arrabbiatura potrei cuocerti un uovo in testa.”

“Ah – ah. Simpatico. Hai anche qualcosa da mangiare, in quella borsetta da Mary Poppins?”

Altro giro di zip. Un fruscio.

_**A**_ cchiappa al volo un portamonete con una stampa commerciale spiattellata sulla stoffa bluastra – uno dei tanti souvenir degli sponsor del Tournesol. Aziende e istituti professionali che sperano di raccattare i tecnici del domani tra le fila di orfani scaricati sulla porta di Ulysses. Dentro, un piccolo gruzzolo di crediti.

“Comprati un gelato. Ti lamenti sempre che quello della mensa fa schifo.”

“Sembri mia _nonna,_ Chandresh.”

“Meglio una nonna che un pappone,” è la pronta replica, schiusa con un sorrisino minimo. Chanda è fatto così, pronto a prendere le cose serie con una leggerezza disarmante. In questi sette anni, le uniche volte che ha attinto al proprio passato sono state occasioni per smontarlo. Pezzo per pezzo, armato di sarcasmo. “Mi sento generoso, per stavolta puoi perfino prenderti delle sigarette. Basta che ti sciacqui la bocca prima di rientrare e non mi impuzzi di fumo.”

“Addirittura? Che concessione, ragazzi. A casa dev'essere proprio andata da culo.” Pausa. I pensieri _**l**_ o assalgono a frotte, non molto diversi dallo stormo di passeri spaventati dalle attenzioni di un gatto, su una grondaia. Diapositive dei giorni passati. “L'hanno...portata via, vero? È andata.”

Chanda preme le labbra fino a farle scolorire. Un sì che non necessita di essere pronunciato.

_**S**_ tringe la bottiglia. La condensa _**g**_ li sgocciola lungo il polso.

“Lauren.” Pronunciarne il nome lo rende molto più reale. Le scritte che l'hanno sorpresa a dipingere sui muri, sporca di vernice fino ai gomiti. Le buste vuote seppellite sotto le siepi del giardino. L'hovercraft dell'assistenza sociale, e l'agente S.A.B.R.E in uniforme blu mandato a prenderla in consegna. _Lauren._ Andata. “Ce l'aveva quasi fatta, a darne fuori. Ancora un anno e sarebbe andata a vivere per conto proprio. Con un lavoro e tutto. E nel giro di una settimana, puf! Tutto sparito.”

La _**s**_ ua ombra acquisita tace a lungo, prima di alzarsi e fare un giro per la piazzola. Sotto di loro, un nugolo di ventole si estende sotto la griglia a rombi del reticolato, smuovendo pigramente l'aria estiva.

Lo slum 426 è tra i meno pericolosi della città, a sentire gli adulti. Questa sua innata tranquillità non lo rende più accettabile, chiaramente, ma incoraggia chi non si può permettere un affitto in centro a occupare i locali rinfrescati da architetti meno celebri della Sheridan, non molto distanti da qui. Appartamenti puliti e schermati da una linea del fuoco che scorre, sinuosa, a segnare il confine con i percorsi in discesa che portano verso le periferie.

Chandresh si ferma lungo il corrimano della rete, il capo rovesciato per scrutarne l'apice e gli occhi socchiusi dal riverbero del sole calante. Si arrampica sulle sbarre della ringhiera, trovando appigli facili tra le maglie, con un'agilità che smentisce l'ossatura leggera e la taglia immatura per un quattordicenne.

“Non mi hai mai detto come mai vieni proprio qui, di tutti i posti possibili.”

Dev'essere una cosa innata, si _ **r**_ itrova a pensare _**l**_ ui, saper sgattaiolare ovunque. Una caratteristica con cui nasci, l'eredità delle zone d'ombra di Neo - Parigi.

_Peccato che Chanda non provi alcuna attrattiva per gli slums._

_**O**_ sserva di sbieco quella schiena dritta come un fuso e con un sospiro _**r**_ aggiunge il ragazzino, arpionandosi alla rete con una mano sola. La vernice del corrimano scricchiola sotto le loro scarpe, perdendo briciole. Si stringono spalla a spalla, le teste vicine.

“La vedi, là? Quel posto tutto chiuso, con la targa appesa alla porta? C'è una tizia nella nostra strada che l'ha comprato. Una irlandese. Non so da quanto sia arrivata. Ogni tanto la vedo fare avanti e indietro con scatoloni, spazzole, secchi di vernice. Sembra che voglia farci un locale.”

“Entusiasmante,” l'ironia di Chanda pizzica, pur attenuata “un altro ritrovo per festini a base di droga.”

“Magari ci mettono qualcosa di interessante, che ne sai?”

“Tipo?”

“Un bar.”

“Giusto. Sia mai che i Leapers vogliano farsi un goccio.”

“Grazie per avermi ricordato che hai un palo al posto della spina dorsale, Chanda. Con quell'offerta di sigarette me ne stavo quasi dimenticando.”

Chandresh non ride, stavolta. I suoi occhi in controluce arrivano a una trasparenza che non si lascia scaldare dal sole. Capita che si raggeli all'improvviso anche quando è in mezzo ai coetanei; un minuto prima a cuore aperto, quello dopo cristallizzato nel ghiaccio. Cambiamenti senza mezza misura.

Passano, ma oggi _**h**_ a poca pazienza per aspettare di vedere l'onda ritrarsi.

“Quando aprirà, ci andrò,” _**p**_ rosegue, allungando una spintarella al ragazzino. “Voglio vedere come lo sistema.”

“Non venire a frignare quando ti accorgerai che fa schifo,” arriva la risposta, smaccata. Da troppo silenzioso a troppo acido nel giro di pochi istanti. Chanda si accovaccia sui talloni, in equilibrio su quella sbarra instabile. “Non so proprio cosa ci trovi là sotto, Rafa.”

“Meno gente che ti guarda dall'alto in basso perché non viviamo in una zona alla moda. Meno famiglie che passano a guardare i bambini come se fossero cuccioli in allevamento. Meno assistenti sociali del cazzo. Meno discorsi cretini sull'inclusione, quando la gente naviga su stupidi privilegi.” Si _**g**_ ira, _**s**_ alta giù. Dare le spalle allo slum gli sembra una somma ipocrisia. _**V**_ iene qui per guardarlo apposta. Per guardare quello che tutti si impegnano ad ignorare.

Chanda gli ride dietro, senza allegria.

“Non posso crederci, ce l'hai davvero con la gente che viene ad adottare i bambini al Tournesol? Sul serio?”

“Sparlano di Ulysses come se fosse la feccia del creato, a tenerci in un istituto così vicino alla periferia! Poi quando lui si gira a guardarli in faccia sono tutti sorrisi melensi e buone intenzioni, tanto cosa cambia? Evidentemente non hanno abbastanza passatempi in casa, gli serviva giusto giusto un bambino da piazzare in un angolo a reggere il moccolo.”

“Non sono tutti così.”

“Ma la maggior parte sì. Quando si stufano ti buttano fuori. Parlano e parlano di quanto schifo fanno gli slums, quanto brutti sono, quanto pericolosi, eppure non si fanno problemi a riempirli di rifiuti. È così comodo rifilare l'immondizia ad altri, no?”

“Pensi che là fuori sia meglio, Rafa?”

Lui _**t**_ ace. L'unica volta che un ragazzo più grande ha riso, nel vederlo zittito da un quattordicenne, gli _**h**_ a rifilato un pugno.

Ancora adesso _**r**_ icorda nitidamente che non è stato l'imbarazzo a muoverlo, quanto piuttosto il disagio per l'espressione di Chanda: la stessa che indossa ora. Come se avesse una mano a comprimergli il torace, mentre parla, fino a farlo fremere di un brivido tormentato – ma con gli occhi ben fissi su di lui.

“È vero. Tante delle cose che ci arrivano, negli slums, vengono dai quartieri alti. Ma c'è anche chi ci arriva perché gli piace il guadagno facile. C'è gente che si scola i primi crediti raccattati in memorie piacevoli, e poi se ne sta lì con l'aria ebete tutto il giorno a non fare niente. Ci si ubriacano fino a dimenticarsi dove abitano. Ci sono spacciatori che aspettano di farti indebitare per costringerti a vendere tutti i ricordi che hai, o a crearne di nuovi per loro. E non ci trovi nessuno che ti dia una mano, se non ce la fai a tirare avanti. Ti butti sotto un ponte e aspetti che finisca. Oppure diventi cattivo.”

“Ci sono gli Erroristi.”

“Hanno cose più importanti da sbrigare.” Ironia amara. “Non sono l'esercito di carità, Rafa, non vanno da un molo all'altro a raccogliere ogni barbone che trovano per rimetterlo in sesto. Se sei da solo, te la cavi da solo.”

Chanda si ferma, trattenendo il respiro. Inconsciamente, si porta la sinistra alle costole, trovando un epicentro di dolore fantasma. Un piccolo tic rimasto negli anni, pronto a insorgere quando si sente a disagio. “...In effetti, a volte è meglio essere così. Non sei obbligato a immischiarti in affari che non ti riguardano, se devi mantenere solo te stesso.”

Rafael _**f**_ a scivolare il silenzio tra loro, mordicchiandosi l'interno della guancia. Dieci secondi, venti, trenta. Mettere da parte l'orgoglio per affiancare la sua ombra gli _**c**_ osta, ma per lui è disposto a farlo. Con una mezza smorfia, nel _**p**_ osargli una mano sulla testa riccia. Chandresh si stringe nelle spalle.

“Una volta ho visto una donna che si era dimenticata il bambino su un banchetto di zuppa in scatola,” mormora, la voce piccola. “Ce l'aveva proprio sotto gli occhi, era lì in mezzo alle cartacce da buttare e ai piatti di plastica, con le mosche che gli andavano sulla faccia. Lei se n'è completamente scordata. Come se fosse un altro rifiuto. Ogni tanto mi viene in mente, mi ricordo come piangeva e piangeva e lei guardava fisso nel vuoto e sbavava. Mi dispiace se ti fa arrabbiare, ma quei posti sono una schifezza. Sono contento che qui sia diverso. Almeno il Tournesol è sicuro.”

“Ay, Dios. Hermanito, non sto dicendo che là sotto sia il paradiso terrestre. Lo so che...che succedono cose orrende. Che non è tutto bianco o tutto nero.”

_Qualunque cosa voglia far credere Memorize_.

Il cerchio del Senwall di Chandresh gira contro il _**s**_ uo braccio. Rafa _**t**_ rova un minimo di consolazione nel sentire il fratello appoggiarsi di rimando. “Mi piacerebbe fare qualcosa per far cambiare le cose. È vero che ci sono un sacco di stronzi, ma...dagli slums escono anche persone come te. E penso si meritino una possibilità.”

Una piegolina tiepida si forma sulle labbra di Chanda.

“Lauren starà bene,” mormora. Tipico di lui, scartare quando il discorso lo riguarda da vicino. “I centri di disintossicazione non sono mica dei carceri. Deve solo liberarsi di quella robaccia che ha preso, e poi quando sarà pulita potrà andare a casa. E Ulysses...lui ha fatto quello che poteva. Per lei, ma anche per noi. Soprattutto per noi.”

“Lo so.” Lo _**s**_ a, diamine. Rafael _**s**_ olleva lo sguardo agli edifici che si inanellano attorno alla piazza. Case e palazzi vecchi rimessi insieme con tinte meno illustri, architetture meno slanciate di quelle del centro – una zona in bilico. Sospesa, così come si _**s**_ ente lui. “Vorrei non fosse costretto a scegliere di rinunciare a una persona, per proteggere il resto.”

Da sotto il _**s**_ uo braccio arriva una risatina. Le spalle di Chandresh sussultano.

“Qualcuno vuole fare l'eroe ~ “

Rafa _**a**_ rrossisce bruscamente. _**S**_ trizza la presa, intrappolandoselo contro il fianco per arruffargli i capelli con energia.

“Bada, nanerottolo, ti appendo a testa in giù dalla rete.”

“Meglio, così cresco!”

“Ah, no! Devi rimanere rasoterra per sempre, mi spiace per te.”

Chanda ride, sgusciandogli via da sotto il braccio. Scappa via.

_**G**_ li concede un minimo di vantaggio nell'allontanarsi, poi gli va dietro, le braccia larghe per _**a**_ bbrancarlo. _Affanculo chi dice che fare la lotta a quest'età è infantile._ Lo zainetto mezzo aperto, la bottiglietta che gli cade, il sole che gli brucia la nuca, le opinioni della gente – tutto questo è contorno, è marginale. Sono solo loro, qui. Senza giudizio.

Loro e pensieri improvvisi, come quello che lo _**f**_ ulmina su due piedi, prima che possa agguantare Chandresh.

“Cazzo! Questo pomeriggio non c'era l'incontro per l'orientamento?”

“Tipo tra mezz'ora?” Sulla testa di suo fratello potrebbe essere sospesa un'aureola angelica. “Contavo di farti tornare di buon umore in fretta.”

“Perché non l'hai detto subito, cretino?!”

“Era il piano B. Quello in cui hai l'obbligo morale di riportarmi a casa prima che Ulysses si accorga che manchiamo entrambi.”

_Stronzetto calcolatore._ Rafa _**n**_ on riesce a trattenere uno sbuffo, raccogliendo in fretta ciò che hanno sparpagliato in giro. La fretta lo rende brusco, gli brucia già le gambe.

“E togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia. Mi devi un match, sappilo, e puoi giurarci che non sarò assolutamente clemente.”

“Dici sempre così, e poi ti trattieni. Viola mammola.”

“Pensa a qualcosa da dire all'incontro, dai.”

Chanda batte le palpebre, svicola uno sguardo verso il pavimento crepato.

“In realtà...avevo già qualcosa in mente.”

_**S**_ i ferma con la zip a metà di uno strattone.

“Tipo?”

“...Non te lo dico. Poi ti arrabbi.”

“Mi arrabbio se non me lo dici, invece. E allora?”

Silenzio. Lungo, imbarazzato silenzio.

“Dai, ragazzino. Non può essere nulla di così terribile, no? Giuro che non dico neanche 'a'. Croce sul cuore.”

Chandresh lo sbircia, tormentandosi le mani dietro la schiena, nemmeno volesse sprofondare lì dove si trova. È solo quel vecchio giuramento che lo sprona a prendere il coraggio a due mani. Un respiro profondo e raddrizza la schiena, schioda lo sguardo da terra.  
“Da grande voglio provare ad entrare nel S.A.B...”

Attacco.

Silenzio.

“... _Amba?”_

Strozzato.

Ci _**m**_ ette un istante a rendersi conto che sta guardando oltre la **s** ua spalla. Qualcuno è emerso dai vicoli, qualcuno che nella penombra spaccata dal sole di luglio ha un sorriso che sembra fatto di fragile carta.

Il tempo si congela, come lo sguardo sgranato di Chandresh.

Statiche.

 

 

Memory Fragmento B: completed.

Proceed to next memory...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3.

 

{ Throwing my **s o u l** , throwing my _soul_  
Takin' our minds back  
 **H** oping I will carry you (carry you)  
Carry you _home_ }

_  
_“I was me but now he's gone.”

Carambola in quella sospensione amniotica che permea ogni cosa, qui. Questo spazio, realizza ~~Sadir~~ con una stretta allo stomaco, non esiste fuori dalla proiezione dell'hunting glove.

È come lui. _Lui_ : un individuo che, per come si conosce, non esiste. La sua lingua di preferenza, la sua impostazione mentale assorbita dai Thatcher. La sua stanza, a casa, con la totale assenza di foto e tracce di un passato tangibile. Il suo diploma. I suoi modi di fare.

Tutti protocolli di adattamento. Tutti ingranaggi di una realtà relativa, che si frantumano davanti ad un ragazzino con la sua stessa faccia.

Se l'attacco alla Rotonda gli ha ammorbato il cervello di un paradosso, e Rue gli ha fornito un sospetto, i ricordi di Rafael sono la prova che Sadir Thatcher è una menzogna.

“Perché non riesco a ricordare?”

_Perché dalla cenere non cresce niente._ La risposta, tutt'attorno. Triste. Soffusa. _È sempre stata la mia specialità. Il mio hunting glove è fatto per bruciare le memorie. Non lascio ancoraggi mnemonici. Cancello il Memory Scape delle persone. Lo consumo. Ci sono tecniche che possono eludere la mia, ma se lo voglio, delle persone che invado non resta nulla. Gli Erroristi mi hanno voluto per questo. Tra loro sono conosciuto come Pyromancer._

Pyromancer. Stranamente, il pensiero di essere in condivisione con un assassino non lo spaventa come dovrebbe. Per quel che ne sa, potrebbe esserlo stato anche lui. A questo punto ~~Sadir~~ non è più sicuro a cosa credere. Non saprebbe nemmeno dire attraverso che occhi gli sia data forma, in quella piana di luci dissolte. Quale mente lo veda lì, a galleggiare, mentre crepa dopo crepa la sua pelle si sbriciola in un dissiparsi di sabbia. La sua? Quella dell'Errorista?

L'incertezza. Questa sì, lo mette alle strette.

_Volevo proteggerti._

“Ian sa chi sei? Come hai fatto ad avvicinarlo?”

_Conosceva Ulysses. Gli ho chiesto di aiutarmi, e ha accettato di curarti anche se non avevo crediti con cui ripagarlo, e poi ti ha adottato per garantirti un futuro. Io ho pensato alle memorie. Ho salvato in un cloud i ricordi instabili, quelli che rischiavano di farti collassare, e te li ho tolti._

“Perché?”

_Stavi...male, hermanito. Hai rischiato un'overdose di droghe mnemoniche. Era l'unica maniera che avevo per evitarti di impazzire. Cancellare gli stimoli, partendo dalla sorgente a risalire. Ho dovuto rimuovere tutto quello che riguardava la tua famiglia precedente e la tua infanzia. Tutto quello che poteva riconnettersi all'overdose. La tua personalità è rimasta intatta, così come i dati innocui. La tua ferrea convinzione di entrare nel S.A.B.R.E Corp. Il fastidio che provi per gli ipocriti. Il bisogno di tornare all'Undertale 26._

“Il locale del Fragment!”

_Hai memorie fantasma, Sadir. Sono gli input della tua personalità intrinseca. Io ho solo potuto sradicare i ricordi nocivi prima che diventassero virali, ma non ti ho impiantato niente, né ho remixato il tuo SenSen. Eri sempre tu, alleggerito da un trauma. Ian ti ha solo dato un nome, un'opportunità di vita diversa. Niente di più._

“Perché non sei rimasto, allora?”

L'ansia di Rafael si spegne di grigio, uno sbaffo di polvere.

_Dovevo sparire. Ti saresti chiesto da dove fossi spuntato e perché tanta familiarità tra noi. Hai visto, quando ci siamo incontrati, no? Il senso di dejà – vù. La stereofonia. Oltre a questo...per riuscire nel furto della tua memoria, dovevo cercarmi un ladro come mentore. Non potevo tornare indietro. Saresti stato in pericolo ogni giorno. Ogni ora. Non volevo. Meritavi una vita normale._

La nostalgia, dicono, fa sembrare gli eventi passati più rosei di quanto non siano stati in realtà. Il lutto, li cancella: rami recisi. Annulla fino all'ultimo spazio, perché cosa importa ricordare, quando sei morto?

Sono entrambe emozioni forti, agli occhi di ~~Sadir~~. Emozioni che Neo – Parigi è abituata a gestire quando sono imbottigliate nella fiducia di un intervento pulito, disinteressato. La scansione di un Sensation Engine. Indolore. Inodore. In tinte asettiche. Perfino ora, con i frammenti di Rafael a tappare dei buchi, a ravvivare il moto inceppato del suo SenWall, le avverte filtrate.

Il ricordo chiave, quello che fa da chiave di volta, le contiene entrambe. È la sorgente. Il suo punto d'inizio.

L'incidente che ha visto mille volte, al Nymphea.

 

_Vuoi che ti lasci andare?_

Rafael, la voce dell'incertezza.

_Posso lasciarti andare. Volevo darti una chance di capire, e adesso hai abbastanza imbeccate da evitare di collassare. Basta una sola parola._

Gli serve tempo. Non è come prepararsi ad un salto, o a salire sul ring. Quest'angoscia che gli tronca il respiro precede un balzo troppo lungo, uno che ~~Sadir~~ ha assaggiato alla Rotonda.

Ha paura di quel dolore. Ha paura del suono della pioggia torrenziale, della luce distorta dei lampioni, così come l'ha vista nello sciame infetto di memorie della Leaper. Ha paura di guardare Rafael in faccia, e vederlo solo attraverso la lente storpiata di un singolo ricordo.

Eppure, eppure.

Andarsene senza sapere la fine di questa storia, non è l'epilogo che vuole per sé.

 

“Puoi restituirmeli?”

_Cosa...?_

“I ricordi che mi hai bruciato via. Hai detto di averli salvati in un cloud. Puoi ridarmeli? Se sei davvero mio 'fratello', se hai fatto tutto questo perché tenevi a me, restituiscimeli.”

Il silenzio si allunga, serpeggia nel nulla. Poi, come una serratura che scatta ad aprirsi, echeggia un _click._ Sadir immagina lo storage come una cassa. Levigata, anonima, robusta per fuori. Indefinita, tra scrigno e prigione. Sospesa ad aspettarlo.

_Il codice te l'ho dato. È sufficiente ad avviare il memory transfer. Bada, non sarà facile. Non so come potresti reagire._

“Non ho mai chiesto qualcosa di facile.”

_Stronzetto presuntuoso._

 

Lock removal needed.

Loading firewall override by user...

Issue pass sequence?

Initiating pass sequence...

Password needed.

 

_Pronto quando lo sei tu._

“Rafael...?”

_Mhn?_

“Annika.”

_Quella è un'altra storia, fratellino. Una cosa alla volta._

Pur consapevole di non essere visibile, ~~Sadir~~ annuisce. Chiude gli occhi.

Un respiro.

“Blue band – aid.”

_Cerotto blu._

 

Password detected.

Initiating pass sequence: b l u e b a n d a i d.  
Pass sequence successful. Initiating related search...

Loading memory cluster: Chandresh_Pandavar.  
Initiating memory transfusion?

 

_Inizializzazione._

**Sinchronizing...**

 

Non è più.

 

_Mi chiamo Chandresh Arjun Pandavar. Sono nato nello slum 406 il 2 novembre di 22 anni fa. Non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori, con me c'è sempre stata solo mia sorella: Amba. Per crescermi ha fatto tutto il possibile, compreso invischiarsi in un giro di trafficanti di mnemo - droghe che l'hanno pian piano risucchiata via dalla mia vita. Smarrita lei, non avevo nessun altro._

 

_Sinchronizing: 20%_

 

_Mi hanno trovato a sette anni vicino ad un posto di blocco dello slum 415. Sono stato raccolto dal volontario di un'istituzione per le pari opportunità. Dopo un mese di accertamenti sono arrivato all'istituto Tournesol, allora gestito dal direttore argentino Ulysses Saènz. Lì, ho cominciato il recupero. Ulysses mi ha messo sotto l'ala del suo figlioccio, Rafael. L'esagitato del dormitorio. Il mio migliore amico. Non ho mai trovato una famiglia disposta ad accogliermi: io e Rafael eravamo troppo vicini, dicevano. Troppo dipendenti l'uno dall'altro. A noi non importava. Ci bastavamo, ci saremmo sempre bastati, anche se volevamo prendere strade diverse. Ero felice._

 

_Sinchronizing: 66%_

 

_Amba è ricomparsa quando avevo quattordici anni, rovinata dalle mnemo – droghe e dallo sfruttamento per una lunghissima lista di debiti. Non volevo che Ulysses lo venisse a sapere. Per tre anni ho colto ogni opportunità a mia disposizione per portarle cibo, vestiti e medicinali che non sono mai riuscito a farle assumerle. Non avevo abbastanza crediti per pagare una clinica di disintossicazione e temevo l'avrebbero arrestata – ma era chiaro che la sua salute non si sarebbe risollevata senza supporto medico. A diciassette anni ho provato a rubare a Ulysses la somma necessaria ad internarla, e l'ho raggiunta per convincerla. Un ultimo tentativo._

 

_Sinchronizing: 89%_

 

_È stato allora che mi hanno trovato. L'uomo che dava gli incubi a mia sorella, e il suo braccio destro. Mi seguivano da più di quanto pensassi. Quando ho provato a convincere Amba ad andare in cura sono usciti allo scoperto per insegnarmi a non mettermi in mezzo._

_Rafael mi ha trovato mentre stavano per spingermi nello slum 426. Una notte di pioggia di quattro anni fa. Tre ferite da taglio alla schiena. Una tentata overdose per confondere le tracce. Agli occhi di chi mi avesse trovato, sarei stato solo l'ennesimo junkie finito in un canale. Ricordo il cemento fradicio. Ricordo un ago rotto sottopelle. Ricordo Rafael lottare. Ricordo Amba cadere – e cadere, e_

– _coperte, disinfettante – dove sono ? - luce accecante, sala ambulatoria – Rafa – non andare – non –_

 

“ _ **Va tutto bene. Shh, va tutto bene.”**_

_non mi lasciare_

 

“ _ **Que descansas bien. Fratello.”**_

_non mi lasciare..._

 

 

**Sinchronicity 100%.**

 

 

**.  
.  
.**

 

 

 

**  
**“Non ti lascio. Non stavolta.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

4.

 

{ Human beings in a mob  
What's a **mob** to a _king_?  
What's a _king_ to a **G** od?  
 _What's a God to a non - believer_  
Who doesn't believe in anything?}

 

Quando trovi una rondine con un'ala spezzata nel giardino dietro a casa tua, il buonsenso di chi ti sta intorno fiocca fuori stagione.

Alcuni dei consigli che ricevi sono sensati: posala in una scatola foderata, ti dicono. Sii giudizioso. Non soffocarla. Controlla di cosa si nutre prima di abbuffarla. Non prenderla per un uccellino domestico solo perché è indifeso, ha vissuto a lungo senza di te. Forse per te è un soffio di zefiro, ma per lei? Per lei, tu sei un'altra finestra aperta.

Altri, di questi consigli, rasentano il ridicolo. Il sorriso spicciolo dell'incomprensione. Non ne viene fuori nemmeno un arrosticino, da quella miseria che hai raccattato tra le foglie morte. Sapevi che anche gli uccelli possono avere le pulci? Anche creature dalle ossa di vetro come questa?

Ci sono domande a cui riesci a trovare il significato, per quanto dure appaiano. Perché non la uccidi?

_(Una di queste)._

Un uccellino con un'ala rotta è come un pesce tratto sulla riva. Un essere umano senz'anima. Finito il suo volo, la sua esistenza non ha più senso. Il suo filo è reciso. Il suo posto, cancellato. Lasciare che muoia non è crudele: è la prosecuzione di un atto geometrico, che la tua mano ha prontamente infranto. La compassione è una grazia contraddittoria.

Ci sono, infine, quelle quattro parole di cui non riesci a determinare il peso.

 

Non darle un nome.

 

Se dai un nome a quella chiazza d'inchiostro precipitata al suolo, smette di essere qualcosa. Diventa _qualcuno._ Diventa più difficile da cedere, quando verrà il momento di spalancare la finestra e lasciarla andare.

 

Piove sulle rose di Neo – Parigi e Ian Thatcher non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal vetro. L'acqua ha inondato la scacchiera, i pezzi sono sparpagliati ovunque. Re e regine. Alfieri e cavalli.

(Il numero di _Rilke_ , proiettato sul muro. Il fazzoletto di _Annika_ , annegato nell'inchiostro.)

Solitaria, la Torre bianca resiste sul campo di battaglia.

Scroscio, dopo scroscio, dopo scroscio, si erode.

Sola.

 

 

{ _Will he make it out alive?_  
Allright allright  
No church   
_in the wild_ }

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
